


On My List

by CeliaEquus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Likes It, Get Together, Kink Meme, M/M, New SHIELD, Post-Movie(s), Prompt Fic, Steve is kind of a pervert, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is sweeping Steve's room for bugs, when he comes across Steve's to-do list.  And guess who's number one on the list?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My List

Steve just rolled his eyes and left Bucky to his usual sweep for bugs. Never mind that Stark Tower was outfitted with the best security; Bucky insisted on checking both of their bedrooms and the rest of the floor for any hidden cameras which could have been installed while they were out, or even while they were asleep. They didn't sneak into each other's rooms during the night, so there was no way to check on each other except through JARVIS. Steve couldn't bring himself to disturb the all-seeing AI during the night when he was on partial power, and Bucky still didn't entirely trust the 'guardian angel' he couldn't see.

So he rifled through everything, every day, to make sure that HYDRA wasn't listening in on them, or – worse – watching them. Even the remote possibility was enough to make Bucky feel violated in ways he had left behind.

Alone, Bucky took a few seconds longer to go through the pictures Steve had lazily sketched after a mission yesterday. Director Coulson went easy on them at first; but once he came to trust both of them – a fact which still baffled Bucky – he let them take on more difficult work. And he accepted Bucky's paranoia, probably secretly encouraged it.

Steve had promised to make Bucky's excuses for being late to the emergency meeting while he searched their apartment. It was only Steve's room to go. Not as neat as usual, since the call had been unexpected, and Steve always put justice ahead of cleanliness. It was admirable, but impractical when Steve was an asthmatic little punk with more courage than brawn. (Come to think of it, he was still that, without the 'asthmatic little' part.)

Bucky rustled through the papers on Steve's unlocked desk, checking the little drawers for any concealed devices… what was that? Steve's to-do list.

He chuckled when he noticed a couple of the items on his list, only a few things left he had to do in this new century.

And… Bucky's name was at the top of the list. Item number one below 'To Do'.

"Holy hellfire," he muttered, and then he slowly grinned.

He was still sitting there, smiling, when Steve burst into the room.

"Stay away from the… desk…" he said, trailing off when he noticed the paper in Bucky's hands. "Ah. I can explain—"

"You're completely shameless, aren't you, Steve?" Bucky said, fully aware of the gleam in his eye. Steve stared at him like a deer in headlights. His eyebrows crept together as he studied Bucky's face, and then his frown lines disappeared as he caught the glint of mischief. Bucky's smirk grew, and he threw the scrap of paper to the ground, before shuffling back on Steve's bed and crossing one leg over the other.

"B-Bucky?"

"Wanna cross somethin' off your list, Stevie?" he said. "Or, I guess, someone?"

Steve stuttered for half a minute. Then he jumped Bucky. The bed creaked, and a board or two probably broke; but Bucky was a little distracted by the consuming kisses.

"Director Coulson is requesting that you return to the meeting, Agent Rogers, and that you bring Agent Barnes with you," JARVIS said. "Regardless of whether or not you are engaged in coitus."

Bucky groaned, and Steve raised his head. "Were those his exact words?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine," Bucky groused, and he pushed Steve off. "Guess I'll have to start my own to-do list."

"What'll be on it?" Steve asked, getting to his feet.

"Just you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt on page 16 of Avengers Kink Meme round 23. The prompt was: "Bucky finds Steve's 'to-do list' one morning and notices his name is on the top of the list". Couldn't resist it. ;D
> 
> Ergo this story. Short, I know. More a mini-fill than anything else. And I have no idea whether the new SHIELD would hide out in Stark Tower. Maybe it's an underground facility… thing? Don't know. Ah well.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
